Night Spy
Night, a 13 year old teenager born on April 12th, goes by the names of Spy, Night, Nite, and Sneky French Man. Night is the second-youngest member of Memepapafunhouse, but is the child of Medic(Beau) and Heavy(Wacky) Night is from York, Pennsylvania, and has lived in PA her whole life. Night is cisgendered and a heterosexual. Night almost only drinks iced tea and she snacks on junk food very frequently to satisfy her sweettooth, however, her family is accustomed to spicy meals--being Middle Eastern/Vietnamese. Night is somewhat narcissistic and bears a very short-temper. She can become jealous of others quickly and she can be manipulative/cunning if she feels she is losing control of the situation. Night is kinda introverted because of her many insecurities, but to counter that, she attempts to display confidence in front of her peers--being very vulnerable emotionally is one traits she despises about herself. Night is a sore loser, as well. At the end of the day, she often finds herself feeling drained and/or empty and becomes unmotivated to do any responsibilities she may have; such as homework (despite being an Honors student). Be that as it may, she has many positive attributes. Night is not afraid of standing up for her friends, whether it be against bullies, or figures of authority. She enjoys playing video games, eating food, and staying up late with them. Night refers to her friends as her homies, fuckasses, or just her family. Night is very supportive and helpful, she may even be willing to sacrifice herself for them. If she were to have a significant other, she would be very loving and understanding. (Night also has a dirty/warped sense of humor) Overall, she has a domninant personality but she also demonstates many submissive qualities. Night's favorite music genre includes a wide range of modern music--extending from He Is We, to Suicide Silence. Her favorite band overall is I See Stars, a hybrid mix of electronical and metal. Night also plays video games in her spare time--or just whenever is convient. This list includes, Pokemon, TF2, Halo, Skyrim, COD, and even Minecraft. Night grew up playing Spyro, Crash Bandicoot, and Jack/Dexter games on the PS1. Night watches many T.V. series too. The shows Night watches are the following: Supernatural, Criminal Minds, The Office, The 100, Sleepy Hollow, Bones, Merlin, Teen Wolf, House MD, and CSI. Many of these shows are sparked because of her interest in fantasy/horror interest. Night is planning to pursue her dream-career as a Forensic Pathologist. She would love to work in the Medical Field and she is interested in helping out in crime scenes as well. (Night has a strong stomach and can stand morbid amounts of gore and mutilation.) Night plays the violin, draws digitally, watches several animes (she promises she's not otaku trash). Night is also very skilled in making omelettes. Night owns 2 female cats, believed to be mostly Russian Blues, but they may be mixed. They are named Cholena, and Wook. Wacky is Night's mother, and is also known as Heavy. Night has gone with school with Wacky for several years before they moved. Wacky has been Night's good friend for 5+ years. Night is fond of Wacky and her similar music tastes. Beau is Night's father and Night has learned many things from Beau; such as how to shoot like a badass! Night can become rather attatched to Beau when it the battlefield gets tough. The two bicker quite often though, but it doesn't disturb their friendship. Beau and Night share a profound interest in medicine. Vixen is Night's brother-linked together by fate. Vixen is a Scout and a very prideful one at that. Night and Vixen talk often(--almost everyday now that I think about it hah) and they have many inside jokes. Night was introduced to Vixen through Beau and it didn't take long to become good friends with the nugget-scum. Usagi is Night's cool aunt and a pyromaniac! Usagi drinks lots of tea and sleeps a lot, just like a true bunny. Usagi is super nice and gay and rad and CHILL AS FUCK like she tries to break up disputes and stuff and Usagi is just a really good friend hoooly crap aaa #Dundee